Good Luck, Demi!
by CoffeeSam
Summary: The Victorious gang decides to make a video-diary for Sikowitz's new baby, Demi. She WILL need a lot of tips to live through her crazy family!
1. Prologue

**Good Luck Demi!**

**A/N: Hello! Here I am, once again! Yes, this is me with a new story! I hope you'll like it :) (Ok, just so we are clear, Rex is a teenage girl in my story. She's Robbie's sister)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider. Do the math.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The announcement  Prologue_

**SICOWITZ'S POV**

"Jade, Robbie, Cat, Tori, Rex, Beck and Andre, please stay here" I asked my fellow students, or My Little Coconuts.

"What?" Jade asked sharply. I didn't waste time to tell them what was going on, only because I saw that Jade had a pair of scissors in her hands.

"I'M HAVING A BABY!" I yelled. Every single of my Little Coconuts looked at me with a strange look

"Sicowitz! Congratulations! Who's the daddy?" Cat asked.

"You're such a ditzy red-head. SICOWITZ IS THE DADDY OF A BABY!" Rex said, venom spreading through all of her phrase. Rexie Shapiro, our newest addition to the class. She can be sweet when she wants to, but she can be meaner than Jade West.

"Stop talking to her like that!" Her own brother exclaimed.

"Now, back to the first point here, my girlfriend Emma and I are having a baby. Not a biological baby, but an adopted one. She was announced last year that she couldn't have babies, and she signed us up for adoption. So, we should get our baby about tonight or tomorrow!" I exclaimed

**TORI'S POV**

A baby? A mini-Sicowitz? How cute!

"So is it gonna be a boy or a girl?" Beck asked to the future dad

"A little girl and we even already decided her name!" Sicowitz exclaimed to us, in a total happiness. I never saw Sicowitz THAT happy in his life, so I was happy for him.

"Cool! What is her name?" Andre asked

"I wanted to call her Barbara or Debra, but Emma said that she preferred a not weird name, so it was between Mia, Demi or Alex. IT WAS A FIGHT TO FINSIH!" Sicowitz yelled.

"OK! No need to yell, just tell us the stupid baby's name!" Rex and Jade said at the same time. Those two girls and Cat is best friend since they are little, and I couldn't explain how Cat didn't turn out like Rex and Jade.

"Demi won the battle" Sicowitz said in a flat tone.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Cat jumped up and down and around the classroom with her moon shoes, squeaking and giggling at the same time, only because she was happy for Sicowitz

"This baby will never survive your family." Jade said. Cat stopped bouncing.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Cat screamed. Everyone looked at her, and after a minute or two, she realized that she needed to say her idea

"What if we do a video-diary for Demi?"

"That's not actually a bad idea!" Andre said

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat screeched, upset by Andre's comment

"Nothing, Cat, just chill! Andre said it's a good idea to do a video-diary!" Beck said, only to calm down their red-head friend.

"Oh!" Cat said, and as the bell rang, they all started to walk out of the classroom, except for Cat who was jumping in her moon shoes and giggling.


	2. The baby's arrival

**A/N: Hello there, My Little Coconuts :D Here's the second chapter for this story, hope you'll like it :D Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. But I do own an old laptop :) BTW, this story is based on Good Luck, Charlie! And I do not own the idea :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The baby's arrival<p>

**CAT'S POV**

Currently, me, Jade, Robbie and Beck are at Sikowitz's house, waiting for the baby. Emma and Sikowitz had gone to the baby-shop to go get their baby.

"When will they come back from the baby-shop?" I asked to Jade

"It's not a baby-shop, it's an orphanage!" Jade yelled. I don't know why Jade is being so mean to me. I know it's her personality, but I wish she would stop talking to me like I'm a kid. I took Mister LongNeck from Beck's hand and held him against me.

We heard a car door slam, then Sikowitz, Emma and Demi entered the house, Demi in Emma's arms.

"Hello, there!" Emma said. I still don't know how Sikowitz managed to get a girl like Emma. She's tall, blonde and she is beautiful. But there must be a glitch with her that made Sikowitz like her. Sikowitz once told us that she was an artist. That would explain the paintings all over the place.

Demi started to look around, and then turned her little head and watched Jade, then Beck, then Robbie, to finally stop on me. She smiled. This baby is SO cute!

"Hello there, Cutie Pie!" I exclaimed, looking at Demi. She had little blonde hair, like Emma. She had big brown eyes like me! We had something in common! I love this baby already!

"We thought we'd stopped by and we brought you a gift from the four of us. Tori, Andre and Rex couldn't come because of the big test they will have tomorrow, but they have a gift for Demi, too." Beck explained. Jade looked at him, and then grabbed a pair of scissors from her purse. Robbie took the scissors.

"SHAPIRO! GIVE ME MY SCISSORS BACK!" She yelled, mad at Robbie. I know why he took her scissors away. It's too dangerous around the baby.

"No! It's too dangerous around the baby!" Robbie yelled back. Demi started to laugh at the scene.

"Caterina, would you mind to hold and play with our baby while I make diner?" Emma asked

"No! Not at all!" I smiled. Emma smiled back and gave me her baby. I took Robbie's available hand and I walked downstairs with him, to the playroom that Sikowitz had built for Demi. I let go of Robbie's hand and I sat down. Demi started to giggle and play with my red-hair. Tee-hee. I LOVE BABIES!

Robbie took the scissors and placed them somewhere safe. I didn't look; I was too occupied by playing with the baby.

**JADE'S POV**

"Do you need any help with dinner?" I asked. I hate being polite with people, except for Emma. I don't know… She had this motherly instinct that would make her care about all of us. She was like the big sister I never had, or even the mom I never had. She was kind with everybody. Tori, Andre, Rex, Robbie, Beck, Cat and I love to spend time here, only to come chat with Emma or help her out. Since we were supposed to eat here, I thought that giving her help wouldn't be such a bad thing. Come on, she had to make dinner for seven.

"Sure! Would you like to take out the baby meal I bought for babies 1 to 3 years old?" She asked. I nodded and took it out from the food closet. I opened it and started to put it into a casserole and cook it. Sikowitz went downstairs and then, we heard a loud thud and a girly scream. Beck, Emma and I rushed downstairs, only to find Sikowitz lying on the ground with Demi on his belly.

**ROBBIE'S POV**

Sikowitz came downstairs to come get us and Demi for dinner. We stood up and Cat gave Demi to him. He started to climb the stairs, but then, he slipped. The baby went flying in the air, and I caught her. Sikowitz slipped down to the bottom, and he flipped over. I sat Demi on his belly and I took a picture with my phone. This is going on TheSlap! About three seconds later, Jade, Beck and Emma came hurried, downstairs.


	3. Cat's advice

**A/N: Bonjour, My Little Coconuts :D (Bonjour means hello :P) Your reviews motivated me to write this chapter! I hope you'll like it! I know it's not as long as the other, but I can't make a video advice super-long ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Cat took the camera and handed it to Robbie. Robbie pressed the record button and he started to record Cat

"Hello there, Demi! This is Caterina Valentine, also known as Cat or Little Red, you know, because I have red hair!" Cat said, giggling. Robbie smiled and chuckled behind the camera. He thought Cat's giggle was the cutest thing he ever heard, and Cat was the cutest thing alive.

"Anyways, I am doing this video to help you out." She started. Jade appeared on the screen.

"To help you out survive your wacko Daddy and your nice Mommy." She just walked away after her sentence. Robbie shot her a glare but then returned to Cat.

"So, on this first evening with your Mom and Dad, you did many things. You came from the baby-shop-" Jade cut Cat

"ORPHANAGE!" She yells.

"It's a baby-shop! Duh! Anyways, you ate baby meal that Jade cooked for you, you played with my hair, you flew… It reminds me when my brother flew in a catapult that he and his friends built, and he flew through a window… But he's okay now!" Robbie rolled his eyes. _Oh, Cat. You are randomly cute_. He thought.

"So, how did you flew, you ask? Well, your Dad was climbing up the stairs, when he slipped on a toy and he threw you to Robbie, who caught you! Robbie's a hero because he saved your life!

After, you ate baby meal that Jade cooked for you. Beck tasted it before because he was afraid that Jade had poisoned it… Which, she didn't! After dinner, we all sang you a song so that you could go to sleep, but you started to cry when your Dad started to sing. Jade told him to shut the-" Cat stopped talking and looked at Robbie and whispered "She said a bad word!" Then she smiled at the camera and started to talk again.

"And then you fell asleep, but woke up three minutes after."

Robbie looked at Cat, then at Jade. He knew that Jade was about too say something so he turned the camera to Jade

"Jade, do you have anything to say?" Robbie asked her in an impatient tone

"Fuck yeah!"

"BAD WORD!" Cat screamed. Robbie laughed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to say, that if you ever wanted to get out of your house, I know someone who could-"

"OKAY! There's just a little bit of battery left!" He turned the camera to Cat

"What was I talking about? Why are you shooting a video?" Cat asked, innocent as a flower

"It's time for your advice for Demi."

"Oh! If you ever fly again, I would like you to watch where you fly" Cat said. Robbie and Jade looked at her, then Robbie turned the camera to him.

"Okay, we're done here." He then closed the camera and smiled

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter, it's the turn for Tori, Andre and Rex to do a little visit ;) You never know what might happen :D**

**Next Chapter #2, I will thank all of My Little Coconuts/Reviewers 8D YOU ROCK, GUYS!  
><strong>

**-Sam**


	4. A little visit from Rex and Andre

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was busy with cheerleading, hockey and other random stuff! I don't have much time, so I'll thank my reviewers next chapter :S**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider didn't like it when I asked him to have Victorious... So I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p><strong>REX'S POV<strong>

"I don't wanna go see the stupid baby!" I said, while Andre was dragging me inside the house. I gripped a pole and he continued to try to bring my inside the house. He then let go and I did too. After that, I realized that Andre was bringing me inside the house. He was holding me like a bag of potatoes!

"ANDRE! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He chuckled and put me down inside the house. He then locked the door and smiled at Sikowitz

"Hello there, Andre and Rex. Where is Toro?" Sikowitz asked. He couldn't understand at all that her name was vicTORIa and not vicTOROa. But, she hated it when people called her Victoria, so everyone calls her Tori.

"She's on her way. She said that Trina is supposed to drop her off" Andre responded. I looked at the house. Wow. It's as weird as Jade said it was. Cat said it was creative and different… Which, I don't really think it is.

"So… where's the baby?" I asked.

"Emma and Demi are on their way here" He simply said. I sat on the couch, and then threw the gift Andre, Tori and I had bought for Demi. Sikowitz opened it and jumped up and down, squealing. This guy was weird, but whatever. If it makes him happy, it's ok.

"YAY! I can't believe you guys bought Demi this!" He said, gesturing to the puzzle for less than 3 years old and the little red sunglasses we bought her. My idea was the red sunglasses, because red's my favorite color. And red always looks good on a blonde, like me, or Demi. Cat made a full description of Demi. She's blonde with big brown eyes. She likes to play with hair and she likes flying. I still don't understand the flying thing, but whatever.

Demi and Emma walked in, and Demi started 'goo-ing'. She was saying things like 'GOO!' or 'GAH!' and even 'GWAHHH'… The baby was kinda cute. Andre looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Andre and Rexie! Would you like to play with Demi here?" I smiled and Andre nodded his head and we took the baby. Emma smiled and I sat on the ground next to Andre and Sikowitz gave us the puzzle we offered her. I opened the box and Demi started to play with my long blonde hair. I smiled and I got the puzzle out of the box. Demi stopped playing with my hair and she took a puzzle piece and threw it at Andre. She giggled and I laughed. I loved this baby already!

**ANDRE'S POV**

Ouch. This baby can throw a puzzle piece. She got me right in the nose! It hurts…

"You're a good baby! Do it again!" Rex cooed. Oh, oh. This was bad. Demi took every piece one by one and threw them at me one by one, only to finish throwing the last piece at her Dad. Sikowitz laughed and he took Demi in his arms and he started to make her fly like a plane, only to drop her on the couch, which, she bounced on. Tori opened the door and dropped her bag only to catch Demi.

"Ok, I missed something here, and I don't even want to know about it." She simply said.


	5. Rexie's advice

**A/N: So, here is the fifth chapter from my story. I hope you'll like it! If you have any suggestions, like a couple that should happen or something that should happen, just PM me or Review :D**

**Thoughts are underlined  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Andre took the camera in his hands and opened it

"Ok Rex, are you ready to make your video advice for Demi?" Andre asked. Rex nodded and smiled, and then Andre started to record.

"Hey there, Demi!" She started, smiling and waving at the camera. "I'm Rexie Shapiro, also known as Rex. I'm Cat and Jade's best friend, you know, the perky red-head and the… other one." Andre smiled, then turned the camera so that it could face him.

"Jade is the mean one" He said, and turned the camera to Rexie, who was glaring at him.

"Ok, so as you know, me, Andre and Tori went to visit you and your family. I have to say, that you are really cute! We gave you red sunglasses that you are currently wearing!" Andre turned the camera to Demi, who was giggling and smiling, while playing with the red-head's hair, who was sitting on the floor with Demi.

"You really are cute with these sunglasses!" Cat responded, and then smiled. Demi took Cat's hair, and she putted it in her mouth. The ditzy girl laughed and she took away her hair. Andre turned the camera back to Rex.

"Ok, so, according to the text that Andre wrote and made me learn to recite it in this video, I need to tell you what happened" The blonde girl said, while taking out a script out of her handbag. "We did a puzzle, well, actually, you threw puzzle pieces at Andre's face, you played in the sandbox in the backyard of your house, we sang you a song so that you could sleep and you woke up three minutes later crying, and Sikowitz went to your room and when he came back, he was full of your puke. Emma didn't find it funny, but I laughed my fucking-"

"BAD WORD!" Cat screamed. Andre laughed from behind the camera and smiled at Demi. Demi looked at Andre and smiled back.

"Do you like it when Rexie and Jade say bad words?" Cat asked Demi

"No…" Demi responded, looking at Cat. The red-head smiled and started to play with her.

"Ok… I laughed really hard when he came back, and Emma said that I had to clean you because I founded it funny. After that, I sang you a song and you fell asleep." Andre turned the camera to his face

"And I have to say, she sings really well! She has one of the best voices I heard" Andre exclaimed. Cat nodded and then he turned the camera to Rexie again, who was blushing.

"Anyways, if I had something to say to you, never eat something that Tori cooked for you. You will puke again. Emma might think that you are sick, but I'm pretty sure it's because Tori made you eat that weird goo…"

"And if I had something to say, it would be good luck, Demi!" Rex said, then smiled. Andre turned off the camera and smiled at Rex

"You know, Trina cooked the goo…"

"It doesn't matter! They are from the same family. If Trina cooked something, Tori did too." She simply said. Andre chuckled and smiled at her, then thought That's one of the reasons I kinda like her.


	6. Robbie is in love

**A/N: Hello guys! Here is the sixth chapter to 'Good Luck, Demi!'. There's two stories that I'm reading, and I wanted to share it with you guys. There's this new story called 'Good Luck, Alexyia' and it's really good. If you like Bade, go read it! Next, it's an iCarly story. It's called 'A Seddie Story: The Cliche'. It's really funny, and I can't stop laughing. Go read them, it's really amazing! And now, I warn you. There's MAJOR CABBIE in this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Rexie Shapiro :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Tori, Cat, Jade, Beck, Rexie, Robbie and Andre we're heading to Sikowitz's class, where Robbie stopped. Cat turned around and asked him what was wrong. The five others didn't notice, too much into their conversation about Christmas and the Secret-Santa game. Every year at Hollywood Arts, the school organizes a Secret-Santa game, where you get assigned someone to buy him a present, or make him a present.

"Why did you stop walking?" Cat asked Robbie, looking at him with her big brown eyes. He said nothing, took her hand and brought her to the janitor's closet. He smiled.

"So Cat… How's it going in your life?" Robbie asked her, un-certain about what to say. She giggled and responded something about her brother taking a trip to Yerba with his girlfriend. Robbie zoned out, getting lost in her brown eyes.

"Robbie? Are you alright? Are you going to faint? Oh my gosh, I don't know how to do CPR! Please Robbie, stay awake!" She said, taking Robbie's shoulder and shaking him back and forth. Robbie chuckled and smiled at her.

"I'm okay, Cat. I just needed to ask you something" He said, looking at her. She smiled and started to play with one of her red locks.

"Whaty?" She asked him. He took a big breath and started to talk without stopping, so fast that Cat couldn't understand a thing

"Well you know… I' -"

"Robbie, please slow down! I can't understand!" She said, giggling. Robbie blushed and took another breath, and started to talk slowly

"Well, I've really wanted to say this to you since a long time, but I never really had the chance and I think that now would be a great time and I thought that maybe you would want to, you know… If you wanted to… Become more than my friend?" He asked her, uncertainly. He was sure that she was about to burst out laughing, telling him that she never wanted to be with him.

"We're already more than friends! We're best friends!" Cat exclaimed, hugging Robbie.

"Yeah… Not that kind of more…" He said. Cat looked at him, understanding what he just said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Robbie. Now, we have to go show everyone how much we're cute together!" The red-head said. Robbie laughed and took her hand, then walked out of the janitor's closet only to see Rexie and Andre standing there.

"No need to show us, we heard everything" Rexie said, looking at Cat and Robbie with her signature smirk plastered on her face. Cat blushed and the blonde girl looked at Andre.

"Man, I have to say that you really are nervous when you want to tell someone you like them!" Andre said, laughing. Rexie joined him, and Cat looked mad.

"It was cute! Now, you two stop being mean with Robbie or I'll tell your secrets!" Cat said. She then covered her mouth, while Rexie looked nervous and Andre gulped.

"It's alright Cat… No need to say my secret!" Andre said. He looked nervously at Rexie and Robbie smirked.

"Are you sure that you don't get nervous too when you like a girl?" He asked Andre.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I don't. I'm nervous when someone wants to tell my secrets!" He said, looking at Cat. She giggled and started to walk toward Sikowitz's class, followed by Robbie.


	7. You know he likes you!

**A/N: Hello, readers! Here goes the seventh chapter of Good Luck Demi! I hope you'll like it, and don't forget to review! Don't forget to go to my bio and look at the stories I putted up for you to read, they are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious isn't mine, I'm borrowing it for entertainment**

* * *

><p><strong>REXIE'S POV<strong>

"You know he likes you, right?" My brother asked me. Was he talking about Andre? He must be kidding

"What the heck are you talking about?" I ask innocently. He smirks and he gave me his 'You know what I'm talking about' look. I hated that look. It was filled with an emotion that I couldn't quite understand. Sometimes joy, sometimes sadness. But this one, I never knew.

"Hello my fellow students!" Sikowitz exclaims, clapping in his hands. I stopped looking at Robbie and watched Sikowitz as he called people for Alphabetic Improv.

"Cat, Andre, Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie and Rex, come up on the stage. Today, you will be doing a little alphabetic improv to show our new student how it works here!" He says. He then says to us to star with the letter 'Y'.

"You know he likes you!" Robbie says, looking at me. I think really fast for a sentence that would get me out of this crap, but I can't find anything, so I go random.

"Zebras know what you're talking about. Not me!" I answer. Cat looked confused but she smiled anyways.

"Andre knows too!" She exclaims. She smiles and walks over to Jade.

"By the way, Jade is with me on this case!" She continues. Jade smiles and nods her head.

"Cat is correct"

"Dumb. You're so dumb!" I exclaim

"Error" Beck said then walked over and kisses his girlfriend on the cheek

"She is so not dumb" Beck says. Sikowitz screams that he is out, and he walks down the stage, not saying a word. Sikowitz commands to continue with the letter 'F'.

"FAIL! BECK FAILED!" I shout, then fall on the ground, starting to fake-sob.

"God! You're making such a deal out of Beck's fail!" Tori says to me. I get up and continue to fake-sob, only less loudly.

"Harry Potter is random!" Andre says. Jade chuckles at him and I smile. He always knows how to get out of weird and awkward situation.

"Why are you saying that?" Tori asks him. Sikowitz yells to her to get out, and she walks down the stage, mumbling something about how much Harry Potter wasn't random. Sikowitz said not too loudly to continue with a random letter of the alphabet between 'M' and 'P'.

"Poor thing…"

"Stop having compassion for her or I'll beat you up!" Jade says. Beck chuckles from his seat and Sikowitz screams to get out. She screams back at him and goes sit down beside Beck.

"Quite not the right thing to say" Robbie says. Cat smiles and take his hand.

"Right now, the right thing to say is that Rex likes Andre and Andre likes Rex!" Cat say, giggling. I glared at her, wanting so much to kill her right now. Wait, why am I thinking this?

"Stupid Red-Head! I'm gonna kill you!" I scream, then start to run after her. She shrieks then she runs around the classroom.

"Turtles are random too…" Andre hesitantly said. I stop running and look at him

"Unicorns are pretty!" Cat screams, still running.

"Violins make a sweet sound" Robbie says.

"Why is everybody saying random things when Andre and Rex are supposed to be kissing right now?" Jade shouts, playing with a pair of scissors. Robbie gulps and asks Sikowitz to stop the improv right now and he nods, looking at Jade. I laugh at him and we go sit down. Andre and I scooted awkwardly our chairs away from the other and Cat looked at us.

"They are so gonna fall in love soon!" She says, a little bit too loudly. I blushed and looked down, not listening to Sikowitz rattling about how much young love was awesome


	8. I don't look like the baby

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for update late, so I decided to make my longest chapter written ever! I now give you the 8th chapter of my story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, 'Hit the Lights' by Selena Gomez, Selena Gomez or her newest CD. But, I do own my characters Rexie, Demi, Emma and a lady from the Baby 'R' Us :D**

* * *

><p><strong>JADE'S POV<strong>

We are – once again – at Sikowitz's house. He decided to go on a stupid date with Emma so now, Rexie, Cat and I are stuck babysitting the baby. Sometimes, I really wish I did not meet Sikowitz and Emma. Or that they never had this baby. But, when I look at Demi, I don't know… It makes me want to have a baby too. She is so freaking cute! How can two people don't want THAT little girl? There are a couple of options. A) They are teenagers that were too stupid that they don't know how to use a condom. B) They weren't 'ready' to have a baby. C) The guy didn't want the baby but the girl secretly did, and finally to stay and live a perfect life as a teenager with the love of her life she gave up her baby. Wow… That came out of nowhere.

**REXIE'S POV**

Wow… That blondie baby needs clothes! I looked through her closet and I found 16 items of clothing. 16 ITEMS OF CLOTHING!

"Girls, I have an idea about what we should do" I said to them. Cat stopped playing with Demi and Jade stopped cutting flowers that Robbie gave to Cat for their 'One Day Anniversary', and Cat had gave them to Jade. Anyways, both of them looked at me with big eyes. Demi giggled and slapped Cat across the cheek. Jade and I burst out of laughing and Cat didn't found it funny. The red head got up and handed me Demi. She stormed off of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. Jade and I were still laughing when she came back.

"I needed to pee… And fast." She said to us. We looked at her, and I chuckled. It was a thing since we were little. If someone would hit Cat she would have the urge to pee. My red-headed best friend smiled and she sat on the rocking chair that Emma bought.

"Anyways, back to the main subject! I got the idea that we should go to the store and buy Demi clothes because you know… She is poor in wardrobe." I said. Cat and Jade nodded their head and Cat wrote a note for Sikowitz in case they would come back earlier from their date. I read the note and founded it satisfying, so I putted it down on the table.

'Dear Sikowitz, Jade, Rexie and I are going shopping with Demi for new clothes. Don't worry, I'll make sure that we buy clothes that are for girls and do not inspire death! You can count on me ;)

-Cat'

We left the house, locking the door. We all sat in Cat's car, and she had a baby-seat in her car. I shrugged, not wanting to know why she had that. Jade took Cat's car keys and sat on the driver's seat. Cat simply took place with Demi in the backseat and I sat next to Jade. Even though it was her car, I never understood why Jade always wanted to drive it. Jade drove out and I putted the radio on. 'Hit the Lights' by Selena Gomez started to play, and Cat smiled. It was her new favorite song. I bought her Selena Gomez's CD for her birthday, and she loved it. Hit the Lights was her favorite song, and she started to sing along.

"It's the boy you never told I like you, it's the girl you let get away. It's the one you saw that day on the train, but you freaked out and walked away. It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, things you swear you do before you die. It's the city you love that waits for you but you're too damn scared to fly" She sang. Demi clapped her hands and smiled and goo-ed Cat. Jade and I looked really surprised when we heard her curse for the first time in her entire life, but we shrugged it off. It was the original version of the song and she loved it. I smiled and started to sing with her.

"Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight. Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight." We both sang in harmony. Demi smiled at me and Jade chuckled. Demi looked by the window and pointed the white clouds, smiling. It had the form of a cat and she giggled, then pointed Cat. Cat smiled and nodded her head in my way, meaning for me to sing the next part.

"It's the time that you totally screwed up. Still you're trying to get it out your brain. It's the fight you had when you didn't make up; it's the past that you're dying to change. It's all the money that you're saving while the good life passes by. It's all the dreams that never came true 'cause you're too damn scared to try" I sang. I looked at Jade with a knowing look and she sighted. She stopped at a red light and started to sing with us.

"Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight. Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight." We all sang. Demi was still clapping in her hands and the light turned green. Jade turned left, trying to find a baby store.

"It's a mad, mad world, gonna make an escape! It's a perfect world when you go all the way! Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight!" We all sang together. Jade knew it was her turn, so she continued to sing.

"So let's go, go, go, go all the way! Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day! From the floor to the rafters, people raise your glass. We could dance forever!" She sang, holding the last syllable of 'forever'. Cat and I finished the song while Jade pulled out at Baby 'R' Us and she waited 'till the song finished to cut the contact.

"Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight! Come alive! Let the moment take you, lose control tonight. It's a mad, mad world, gonna make an escape! It's a perfect world when you go all the way! Hit the lights! Let the music move you, lose yourself tonight!" We finished. Jade stopped the car and Demi clapped. We all smiled and walked out of the car. I took Demi out of her baby seat and we walked inside the store. We went into the clothes section and a woman that worked here came and asked whose baby it was.

"She's our cousin!" I responded. Cat looked suddenly nervous; she hated lying. The lady smiled and asked if we needed any help, but I said no, seeing Cat's situation. The lady walked away, leaving us in the girl clothing section.

"Why did you say she was our cousin?" She asked innocently.

"Because she thought it was my baby!"

"Well, you two look alike…" Jade said to me. I handed her Demi and she laughed. I went through the clothes and I felt someone slap my butt. I turned around and saw that Jade slapped it.

"Why?" I asked her.

"You weren't moving!" She said. She wasn't holding Demi anymore, Cat was. I shrugged and continued to look through the baby's clothes. I looked at Demi, then I took out my PearPod from my pocket and looked at myself.

"I don't look like her…" I mumbled.


	9. Jade's advice

**A/N: Hello guys! So sorry for the long delay from chapter 8 to nine :( I had my birthday, so I had this big party :D I'M NOW FOURTEEN! YAY! Anyways, on with the story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Cat opened the camera and Jade smiled. Rexie was sitting on the floor with Andre and Demi. Jade knew that it was her turn to give Demi advice. The only girl left after would be Tori, and then the boys could give her advice.

"Is it recording?" Cat asked, and Jade nodded. She smiled at the camera, then sighted.

"Hello Demi. I'm Jadelynn West, but call me Jade, unless you want me to break every bone in your body." Jade said while chuckling. Cat looked at her with a horrifying look and the redhead gasped.

"Anyways, here is my advice"

"You need to say what we did yesterday and AFTER you tell the advice" Cat whispered to her best friend. Jade shrugged.

"Yesterday, we went shopping. There, I said it." Jade said, then walked to Andre.

"Hey Andre, how about you tell us what we did yesterday" Jade said

"I wasn't with you, yesterday. Beck, Robbie and I were watching a baseball game" He said. Jade shrugged and walked back in front of the camera and Andre gave her a weird glance.

"So, yesterday, we went shopping to Baby 'R' Us because you kid, you were poor in clothes. Really! I mean, the only thing that we found in your wardrobe were pink dresses, one pair of jeans and three shirts. And we found socks. Now, you are totally rich in clothes! Emma was really thankful so she gave us each ten bucks. Less than I expected but, whatever." Jade said. Cat started to laugh really loudly when she looked at Rexie, Demi and Andre. She turned the camera to them and focused on them.

Rexie had Demi's face against her face and they were both looking at Andre.

"Do I look like her?" She said. Andre mumbled yes and she handed him the baby. He chuckled at her reaction, but stopped laughing when Demi slapped him across the face. The baby giggled and so did Rexie. Andre didn't found it funny and Cat either.

"She slapped me too, you know" Cat said from behind the camera. Andre shook his head.

"This baby is like Rexie in a way." He said. Only Cat had heard it and Jade decided to turn the camera to her

"Ok, next you did a little runaway for your parents with Cat. Cat thought of it, and Sikowitz even took pictures that will live on the Internet forever! After that, Tori called me saying that Trina had set somehow the TV on fire and she needed help. We all went there, even Sikowitz, Emma and you. Trina was screaming like hell, Tori was jumping up and down, scared. Cat sighted when she saw the TV. She took the fire extinguisher and she calmed the fire. Then, the fire fighters finally came. We all left and went back to your house, and you were pretty tired."

Cat slowly nodded her head, giving her the signal for her advice.

"My advice? It was… I forgot it." Jade replied. Cat turned the camera to herself and smiled

"If you ever want to hang with Trina Vega, good luck, Demi!" Cat said. Jade shouted 'It's a lame good luck!' and Cat looked upset. She closed the camera and sighted


	10. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had been working out in my new story 'The Haunted Queen Mary'. This chapter had shifting POV's, so make sure to understand ;) It changes from No One to Beck, from Beck to Andre and from Andre to Robbie, then back to Beck. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! I only own Emma, Demi and Rexie :)**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

The gang entered Sikowitz's class when the bell rang, and they sat at their usual spot; Rexie next to Andre, Robbie next to Cat, Beck and Jade at the back of the class and finally Tori behind Robbie. Sikowitz walked in with his little girl.

"Sikowitz!" Jade said.

"You can't bring a baby in class!" Tori explained. He shrugged and sat Demi on his desk. He turned his attention to the class, and started the lesson. Everybody was into the lesson, noting some things that Sikowitz was explaining. Nobody saw when Demi slowly began to slide down the desk and fall on her butt on the floor with a slight thud, so slight that nobody heard it. The door was open and she started walking clumsily on her two feet towards the exit. She walked out of the class, and the bell rang, announcing the end of the day.

"Well class! Good work, today! Now, get out!" Sikowitz said, pointing towards the door. Everybody left except for Tori, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre. Jade and Rexie had detention, so they walked out.

Sikowitz turned his head to see his little girl, when he didn't saw her. He walked to his desk and swung slowly his arm in the air, trying to see if she was still there, only invisible.

"Where is Demi?" Robbie asked. The teacher looked back at his five students nervously and chuckled.

"Well… I don't know?" He said, more asking a question then saying something. Tori and Cat gasped in horror.

"You lost your baby?" Tori said

"No…" He said hesitantly. Andre rolled his eyes and looked at his teacher.

"Yes…" Sikowitz admitted. Beck and Andre both sighted, knowing it was about to happen. Sikowitz asked if they would help him find his baby girl, and everybody nodded.

"Okay. Beck will go with Tori, Cat will go with Andre and Robbie will go with me" He said. Everybody nodded and walked out of the classroom, looking in different spots for Demi.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ENGLISH CLASSROOM; BECK'S POV<strong>

Tori and I walked inside our English classroom. The door was wide open, so maybe she would be here. Tori started to check under the desks and I checked on the furniture to see if she would've climbed on it.

"Found it!" Tori yelled. I stopped on my tracks and looked at her

"The baby?"

"No, I found my earring! I've been looking everywhere to find it!" She said. I sighted and we walked out of the classroom. We closed the door, only to make sure she wouldn't enter the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>THE ASPHALT CAFE; ANDRE'S POV<strong>

Sure! Let's go find a baby! That's what I wanna do during my Friday night. Find a baby that isn't mine. That's fun to do.

"Andre, I don't see her" Cat said to me.

"Cat, you need to look to find her" I explained. She giggled and nodded, then started to look under the tables. I checked on the stairs, even up on the little stage we used to sing 'Best Friend's Brother' during Prome. Cat looked inside Festus's truck, but looked back at me and shook her head. We both walked inside the school, trying to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>SIKOWITZ'S CLASSROOM; ROBBIE'S POV<strong>

Sikowitz was totally freaking out. He was running around the class and screaming 'Demi!' while I was looking around. I looked at the window, and it was closed. I looked at the front door, and I remembered that Beck had closed it after leaving. I turned around and looked at the back door. It was open. I yelled at Sikowitz to look at the door, and he did. He stopped running and screaming, then he looked at me. Only two seconds later, he ran out the door. This was going to be long

* * *

><p><strong>THE SCIENCE LAB; BECK'S POV<strong>

Tori and I walked inside the science lab. We heard girly giggling and some glass breaking, and we ran to the stock room. Demi was sitting on the floor, playing with tubes full of colorful liquid. Tori snatched it away, trying carefully to not step on broken glass. She took Demi in her arms and then we walked out. Sikowitz, Robbie, Andre and Cat were outside the door, and we walked in with Demi. Jade, Rexie and a few other kids walked out of the detention room, and Rexie and Jade joined them.

"My little girl!" Sikowitz yelled and he took her in her arms. He thanked us and then he just walked out.

"You guys up for frozen yogurt?" Andre asked. Everybody nodded and we walked out.


	11. Tori and Beck's advices

**Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of updates :( I was busy writing another story, and working on a paper, and stressing about my cheer competition... Anyways here is the 11th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Broken Glass by the hot Matt Bennett ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Beck stood in front of the camera, next to Tori. Andre had proposed Beck for the advice, but since Tori and Beck had something to say, both of them would tell their advices.

Cat pressed on the 'Record' button and smiled at her two friends.

"We're rolling!" She said. Tori chuckled and she smiled at the camera, and so did Beck.

"Hello! I'm Victoria Vega, and this is Beckett Oliver, and we're also known as Tori and Beck. And by the way, this is our advice for you, Demi!"

Cat covered the camera lens and looked worriedly at her two best friends.

"You should say advices, not advice!" The redhead said. She uncovered the lens and Beck had his eyebrows frowned.

"Okay… So, the first thing we need to say is the little adventure we had yesterday" Beck said.

"Sikowitz lost you." Jade said from the corner of the room. Cat turned the camera to her best friend, sitting in the rocking chair with Demi asleep in her arms. She smiled at the camera and Cat turned the camera back to Beck and Tori.

"Yeah… Robbie, Tori, Cat, Andre, Sikowitz and I looked through the whole school for you. Rexie and Jade had detention, because they did bad things."

Cat turned the camera to herself "They threw yogurt on Helen's car!"

She turned back the camera to Beck, then zoomed on Tori, then zoomed on Beck, then back to both of them.

"Helen is our principal" Tori explained.

"Anyways, Tori and I found you in the science lab. You were playing with colorful liquid, and you even broke some things. When we came back to school, Mister Schneider-"

"Our science teacher" Tori cut Beck.

"Yes, our science teacher. Mister Schneider was really mad, he didn't let us out of class until the person who did it would've said it. But since it was you, no one ever talked. We stayed there until lunch in silent." Beck explained. Cat giggled from the back of the camera and Tori gave her a look.

"What?"

"Jade is acting all motherly with Demi!"

"And that makes you giggly?"

"Well yeah! It's really cute!"

Tori shrugged and Beck smiled at Jade. The Goth smiled at her boyfriend and Tori rolled playfully her eyes.

"So, our first advice is: NEVER play with colorful suspicious liquid." Tori explained.

"And remember, don't break glass. It's dangerous!"

"Like Robbie said in his song!" Cat exclaimed from the back of the camera.

"What?" Both Beck and Tori asked at the same time. Cat handed Tori the camera and she stepped next to Beck. She took a deep breath and started to sing Robbie's song.

"It's fun to run, it's fun to play, its fun to make things out of clay! It's fun to fill your car with gas it's fun to break things made of glass! It's fun to spray yourself with mace, it's fun to squeeze your mother's face, it's fun to mow your daddy's grass! It's fun to break things made of glass! Broken glass can cut your hand, and then you'll bleed across the land! Ask any woman, child or man about the dangers of broken glass! 'Bout broken glass! I like nice girls with gum disease, I like to tickle people's knees! Don't tell me no just tell me yes and then we'll break things made of glass! Sometimes I put on special pants and then I board a plane to France, when I arrive I start to dance and then I break things made of glass!" Cat sang.

Tori and Beck looked horrifyingly at Cat and she giggled. Jade looked more than amused, and she was smirking. The small redhead kept on singing.

"Yeah I know that dance doesn't rhyme with glass… So? What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Broken glass will tell you lies, bleed your soul and blind your eyes; like a demon with a side of fries you better be aware of broken glass! Of broken glass"

"HARMONICA SOLO!" Jade yelled. Cat started to dance wildly

"Wahoo!" Cat yelled, then continued her dance. Jade walked to Beck and handed him the baby. He took Demi and Jade walked to Cat, then started to dance with her.

"Mmm, children, that glass sure does look delicious but you can't eat it. Because broken glass is not a food. So don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass... And make a SAND-A-WHICH! Outta broken glass!" Both girls sang.

"Let's sing a song about broken glass, I'll help you write it after class there is no song that will surpass the song we sing! About broken glass!" Both of them finished. Tori turned the camera to her and smiled nervously.

"Good Luck, Demi!" She said quickly


	12. Help

Hello guys, yes it's me, Sam. Currently, I have this writer's block, and I need your help for inspiration. Seriously, I'm depressed and sad and I hate everyone all the time. Anyways, I need your help for the next chapter. You send a review and tell me what should happen to Demi/Sikowitz/Emma/The Gang. Anything would be great, really. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, it's just... I'm away. I don't know what to do. Anyways, what should happen in the next chapter? Just to say, it's Robbie or Andre's turn to give advice, make sure to include those two!

I love you guys, and I hope you don't hate me for my lack on updates... My life isn't so good, okay?

Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible :)

-Sam


	13. Strangers on a bus

**A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see, ain't I right? Anyways, it's to tell you that this is the last official chapter of 'Good Luck, Demi'. I will post in the week an epilogue. I would like to thank everyone that stayed with me until the end, even in tough moments. I would like to thank everyone that cheered me up or gave me ideas for this chapter. I love you guys, and I will miss you :P **

**People ask me to review the fact that Jade and Beck broke up... Not in my story. There is even a small Bade moment :D**

**Disclaimer: I dno't own atnyhnig... Epxect Rxiee  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Andre, Robbie and Demi were sitting in the bus. Andre and Robbie wanted to celebrate Demi's sixth month with Sikowitz and Emma, so they decided to take her to a movie. They rode Robbie's car, but it broke down on the road. A garage took the car, but they had to go back and no one could take them, so they took the bus. Andre was mad at Robbie because of the car, so they weren't really watching Demi.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me it was about to break down!" Andre yelled, heads turning at the boy to see why he was yelling.

"I didn't know it was going to break down!" Robbie defended.

As the bus stopped, the two boys were still yelling at each other. Neither Robbie nor Andre saw it when someone started to play with Demi's hair, then pulled the baby on his lap. The person was about to leave with Demi, when Robbie looked at the person and he shot up. He ran to the woman and jumped off of the bus, Andre following closely. The woman was running with Demi and she entered a house. Both teenagers knocked on the door, and a six feet tall man opened it.

"What can I do for you?" The man said in a low voice. Robbie gulped, but Andre took a step forward.

"A woman just ran into your house with our baby" Andre explained. The guy raised his eyebrows and then pointed two fingers towards both teens.

"Your baby?" He asked.

"Yes… Well, not in that sense!" Andre said, understanding what the man had said. The guy said it was cool and he looked inside his house, then back to Andre.

"Blonde girl?" He asked. Robbie nodded.

"Yep, I got her. I'm gonna get her." He walked inside his house and walked minutes later with a blonde little girl, but not Demi. The man even checked a name tag and asked if this girl was Demi. They both shook their heads and the man returned inside his house and walked back outside with Demi.

"Yep, that's ours!" Andre said before taking quickly Demi and both of the boys ran away, leaving the man confused on his doorstep.

* * *

><p>"So, you say that a strange woman took Demi, then brought her to her house?" Tori asked. Andre just nodded his head and Rexie scoffed.<p>

"This is stupid, I mean, seriously." Rexie said.

"What kind of maniac would take away a baby on a bus?" Jade added. Robbie sighted at Jade and Rexie's comment. At least, they weren't making fun of him… Not yet.

"How could you two let a girl do that?" Beck asked, sounding mad. Before Robbie or Andre could answer, Cat opened the camera.

"Give your advice to Demi! Andre talks first, and then Robbie!" She said, and both of them turned to the camera.

"Hello, Demi." Andre said.

"This is an advice for you" Robbie said.

"Today, we were on the bus with you, because Robbie's stupid car BROKE DOWN!"

"Your car broke down?" Rexie asked, and Andre nodded his head in his girlfriend's direction.

"Your car broke down! It was my ride to school, it was my ride to Jade or Cat's house, it was my ride everywhere, and it broke down?" Rexie sounded really mad.

"Calm down, I'll pick you and Robbie up!" Jade said. Everybody turned their heads to Jade when she said 'you AND Robbie'.

"Babe, I don't think it's a good idea… We're already picking up Cat and Andre." Beck said to his girlfriend, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"They'll fit." She turned her head to them. "Squeeze in tightly" She added before kissing Beck on the cheek.

"So, as Andre was saying, my car broke down. It wasn't SUPPOSED TO, BUT IT DID!" Robbie yelled, turning his head to Andre.

"It wouldn't have broken down if you had let BECK REPAIR IT AGAIN!"

"MY CAR WAS PERFECTLY FINE!"

"YEAH, THAT'S WHY IT BROKE DOWN!"

Both of them continued yelling at each other for a long time until Cat started whimpering. She started to breathe quickly until she fainted.

"HEY!" Jade yelled, while Tori picked up the camera. "YOU TWO DUFFAS MADE CAT FAINT!"

Both of them turned their heads to Cat. Robbie seemed concerned, but everyone was becoming okay with Cat's fainting habits. She used to faint a lot when she was a little girl since her parents were always arguing, so now, every time she hears and argument, she faints.

Tori turned the camera to Andre and Robbie.

"Our advice for you is: Never, ever, ever talk to a stranger… On a bus" Andre said, trying to calm down. Cat was still on the ground and Tori turned the camera to her. Robbie walked to Cat and tried to wake her up, but it didn't work. Tori turned the camera to her and smiled.

"I think the real advice is that if you ever meet one of us…" She said, while turning the camera towards the gang. "I wish you good luck, Demi!"


	14. Epilogue

**We are here. It is my first end of a multi-chapter story, and I feel really sad about it... No more Demi :( Anyways, I would like to thank these amazing reviewers!**

**Robandie Foreves, Jeremy Shane, I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person, yzi.b45, Xxxx4everSummerxxxX, Eliza Ghost, Demiiii, Our Generation, MakingItShine, organizationsgirl, LittleMissSeddie, CatHeartsU and Ameha Kay**

**I love you guys, and now I will stop talking. Please check out my other story, I hope I'll see you soon :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Demi and Rexie and Emma... Yeah**

* * *

><p>Sixteen years-old Demetria Sikowitz was sitting on the couch, laughing while watching an old video.<p>

"I think the real advice is that if you ever meet one of us… I wish you good luck, Demi!" Demi smiled and closed the television and the DVD player. It was the last video-diary that the gang that her Dad used to call 'Victorious' left for her.

"Hello, sweetie!" Emma greeted her daughter with a smile. The teen waved and smiled at her mom.

"I just watched the last 'Good Luck, Demi' video… I'm going to miss these guys. They're actually pretty funny." Demi said. Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"You know, your Dad used to teach them at school."

"He told me about them once. He said that they were the sweetest kids he had ever met."

"I'm sure he would be so proud of you, right now." Emma said. Demi closed her eyes, trying to remember her dad. Sikowitz had died two years ago in a car accident. He was with Demi, and she felt that she could have done something to save him.

Demi got up and was about to walk to her room when her mom said she had a surprise for her waiting at the door. Demi frowned and walked to the door, then opened it. She could not believe what she saw.

Standing in front of her was Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Beck Oliver and Rexie Shapiro. The last time she had saw them in real life was probably at her fourteen-year old birthday party. Her eyes were wide open and she screamed. Not of terror, just of pure happiness. She opened her arms and they got into a group-hug session.

* * *

><p>Inside, everyone was sitting on the couch, just watching old 'Good Luck, Demi' videos. Jade was the only one in the kitchen to help Emma, but they were both watching the videos from the kitchen while cooking diner.<p>

Demi was sitting between Tori and Robbie, both of them were laughing while watching the first video. Cat was talking, but kept being interrupted by Jade. Cat was chatting about her red hair and baby-shop - Talking about Cat's red hair, she still kept it like that - and being as smiley as Cat would be.

When diner was ready, they all sat around a big table, but letting one empty seat, which would have been Sikowitz's seat. Tori talked about a guy she had met two years ago named Nathan. Cat and Robbie announced Cat's pregnancy. Beck and Jade announced their engagement. Rexie and Andre talked about their daughter, Alex. Everything felt like it was before her father's death. Happiness was spread around the table and everyone was chatting, eating and laughing. Demi chuckled, even though she wasn't talking to anyone.

"What's up with you?" Jade asked the blonde teen.

"Now, I know why you always wished me good luck! I remember all of your advices."

"Like mine about watch where you are flying!" Cat said, smiling wildly.

"Like mine when I told you to not eat cooked goo..." Rexie said, wondering why she had ever said that.

"When Cat told you that if you ever want to hang out with Trina Vega, she wished you good luck for me." Jade added.

"Colorful suspicious liquid!" Tori and Beck shouted at the same time, making everybody laugh.

"Broken glass!" Robbie added, remembering the song Cat sang for Demi.

"And strangers on a bus" Andre said.

"And I have an advice for you guys!" Demi said. "If one day you thought these would help me in life... I wish myself good luck!"


End file.
